


Hey Yo Maka

by Sourings



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourings/pseuds/Sourings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Soul happens to Have his own radio station, Comes from a rich, strict family and a troubled past and only seems to open up around his music, and against his parents wishes enrolls in death Academy.  Maka, The girl with a bum for a dad and spent most of her life wanting to get out- and now she has the chance at Death Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Yo Maka

Um, Hey glad you stuck around after that absolutely terrible summary. I hope you enjoy, I know its not the best. 

 

 

Chapter 1:

Maka groaned as she heaved the last box out of her dads car. It was blistering hot and she was sweating profusely. She lugged the box slowly up the stairs with her dad fluttering around her looking worried. 

“Maka you sure you got it? I mean i could carry it up” He paused for a bit “You know i'm going to miss you sweety” Maka rolled her eyes, he was so full of crap. 

“Yeah sure dad, ill bet you 500 bucks that you're missing the lady friend back at home right now more than you'll ever miss me” Her dad’s blue eyes grew wide for a moment and he spluttered out,

“Well then Maka dear you're going to lose that bet”. Maka sighed and continued walking up the stairs, now fully ignoring her dad. She was tired of him, yet behind all her bravado she was really just scared for this new part of her life that she was entering. Yeah sure, gone were the bottles and constant noise and such, yet she had grown up with them. no she told herself fiercely you're not going to miss the stupid bottles and your stupid drunk dad, you worked hard for this, snap out of it. it was true, she had worked hard in her studies to get to this school, she had made sure her GPA was up there, and she genuinely had an interest in science and engineering . Her science teacher had recommended her seeing as she was ahead of everybody else in the school, and also Death academy was a school to perfect you ‘special abilities’. So yeah, she still took core classes and such, but now she would be getting special classes in this school to help her focus in more. 

When she finally made it up the stairs, she took a moment to stop unpacking and actually look around. It was fairly decent, the walls were made out of wood and brick, almost in a loft sort of style- she liked it. The kitchen wasn't too small, and the sort of living room was right by it so she could see the tv if she wanted to from it-if she ever really had the time to watch tv. she ran her hands slightly against the wall as she made her way down the hallway, and opened the bathroom door. It wasn't too bad, a bit cramped but the shower was nice. She exited the bathroom to look at the rooms, she needed to decide which one to choose. after contemplating the pros and cons she chose the room with the bigger closet, but a smaller window and began loading all her stuff in. She barely noticed her dad flitting around now. She smiled as she unpacked her books- she had to unpack them quickly or else she would get absorbed in the adventures that she knew awaited at the turn at each page.

“Maka” Maka dragged her eyes away from her work to find her dad leaning against the frame of her door.  
“Maka its getting dark out, you haven't talked to me in the past like I don't know three hours I get the feeling that i'm unwelcome here. But I want you to know, that you're always welcome back home and I expect visits young lady. I-ill just be going now darling...” They sat there for a moment in an awkward silence before he abruptly spun around muttering bye and slamming the door behind him, not hearing Maka’s small “bye dad”. Maka stood up, sighed and ran a hand through her looking around at the work she had done; she was almost done actually. Her stomach growled and she smiled a bit “guess I should feed you” she muttered before walking out to the kitchen and ruffling through to get to some of the top ramen she had stocked it with. She hummed tunelessly as she waited for the water to boil, thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow she was going to go to a new school, meet new people, learn new things and hopefully everything would be smooth. Before school though, she was going to have to wake up early though to get to the coffee shop that she now had to work in. She didn't it mind it that much she liked getting up early, its just the fact that she had no idea how to make coffee was her problem. its okay, she reassured herself, the owner will probably just show her around. She nodded to herself, then brought her noodles carefully to her room, trying not burn her hands in the process, running a bit to get there faster. She sighed in relief when she finally made it to her desk, where she then maneuvered around boxes and brought out her textbook. Despite the fact that she was ahead, she just found something comforting in studying facts she already knew, they were facts and they weren't going anywhere, facts wouldn't cheat on anything.

Maka woke with a start, drool plastering her hair to her face. She made a face and started brushing it off, sneaking a look at her clock, which read 5:45. shit. she was going to be late to her first day of work. she brushed aside her noodles and went to look through her boxes of clothes, she threw on the only thing available; a red plaid skirt, her yellow sweater and a tie just so she could look practical. she then ran to the bathroom grabbing a toothbrush and shoved it in her mouth haphazardly running it across her teeth before spitting and making a run for it, grabbing her jacket as she left.

“This is not good, not good i'm going to be late” Maka sang to herself as she ran down the street, not having any other modes of transportation other than her own two legs. She spun up to the plaza, gasping and looking hurriedly around for the the sign of the shop, she almost cried in relief when she spotted it. She slowed down her pace, attempted to tame her hair and look decent before pushing through the already growing crowd in front of the shop. she walked in and went around to the counter. A rather harried looking black haired guy with three white stripes in his hair eyes bulged when he saw her walk into the employees area.

“What do you think you’re doing in here? employees only!” He practically shouted at her. Maka felt her cheeks go red a bit, this is what she got for being late she supposed.

“Um, I'm the new employee?” The guy’s face relaxed pretty noticeably and he yelled over to a girl with long black hair .  
“Tsubaki! take over for me would you?I've gotta show the new on around” Tsubaki’s eyes widened fearfully as she took in the crowd of people.  
“But Kid!” she said desperately “ Blackstar isn't here yet, neither is Liz!” The guy with the weird hair, who was now Kid blew at a strand of hair and rolled his eyes and folded his arms.  
“Tsubaki since when have they ever been on time, besides you'll have more help once I teach the newbie a thing or two her said nudging maka in the shoulder slightly. he then pulled Maka into a door and to what she assumed was the employees room. He then turned on the light and motioned for her to sit in a chair. he then silently brought out a folder of papers and arranged them neatly before sitting down and looking at her seriously. They sat like that, and he stared at her, his eye began to twitch. Maka began to feel uncomfortable, what the hell was up with this guy? She shifted in her seat before he suddenly lurched forward, a crazed look on his face, and began.was he petting her bangs? 

“Their...not...symmetrical” He grunted out before suddenly jumping up and running around to her and producing some hair ties and quickly scooping her hair up into some pigtails.

“What the hell are you doing!” She shouted, not sure if she should be afraid or not. He walked back over to the other side of the table a sheepish smile on his face,

“Sorry” He said, his tone light “I just...have this thing like I literally can't stand things that aren't symmetrical...well now you are” He eyes took on a dreamy look “your hair is parted perfectly and your clothes are symmetrical...its perfect”.

“Um...” Was all Maka could think to say. idiot, she cursed herself she could have at least thought of something nice to say like ‘oh its alright or ‘every bodies a little weird its cool’ but no she was stuck here saying just plain old um. Kid cleared his throat and began pulling things out of the folders,  
“this here is your schedule” He said point at a brightly highlighted piece of paper “this is just your copy though, we have one taped to the wall over there” He said pointing at another brightly colored piece of paper taped to the wall by the door. She then looked back when she heard more rustling of papers 

“Your mostly stuck with night shifts and morning shifts, bad combo I know im sorry, you'll have a few afternoon shifts here and there”   
“Its cool” she answered cheerfully “I like getting up in the mornings, I was just caught off guard today because of all the moving and stuff” He nodded then stood up and walked back over to the door.

“C’mon dear Maka, off into the world of coffee we go, where I show you how to work the blessed machines that fuel most peoples existence in mornings”. Maka laughed before following him out into the noisey shop.

KId smiled encouragingly as Maka worked one of the machines for one of the orders.

“your a natural coffee maker! best ive known in a while” he said while looking around to roll his eyes at the energetic Blackstar who was cheerfully chatting with some of the customers. Kid had yelled at him for a bit for being late, but Blackstar didn't seem to mind, he seemed used to it and shrugged it off and started tiredly taking orders. Maka was busy working on the coffee machine when suddenly people started filing out the building.

“whats going on?” Maka asked curiously. “Oh its just class is starting soon”   
Tsubaki answered. Maka frowned something didn't add up,  
“Who runs the shop while were in class?” Kid, who was untying his apron pointed to a woman running down the street.  
“Miss Marie runs it while we are in class, since its a campus town only a few stragglers and lunch hoodlums come in during the day” Maka took this as cue to untie her apron too. Kid, Tsubaki and Blackstar all began to file out the door, Maka lingered behind, unsure whether or not she was permitted to join them. Up the street Blackstar looked around before noticing Maka way back there.

“Maka!” He yelled waving his hands “you're sticking with us” KId turned around too “Yeah, I like your symmetry” Maka smiled before jogging to catch up with them, Tsubaki smiling shyly at her as they walked.

Maka followed her schedule and made her way alongside the others. She had most of her core classes with them except for history, and then her science engineering classes were scattered throughout the day, along with a few electives like art. As she entered the classroom Tsubaki tugged her along side them till they were all seated in the far corner of the classroom. They all seemed like pretty good friends, some other girls named liz and patty joined them who kid was ranting to about something to do with symmetry.

“So, um how long have you guys known each other?” She asked, trying to find a place in the conversation.  
“Well i've know these goofs since freshmen year” Blackstar said pointing a thumb towards kid, liz and patty “ And i've known Tsubaki here basically all my life, she like a sister to me” Blackstar was about to say something else, when he spotted someone behind Maka and his eyes kit up and he raised a hand and yelled   
“Soul,soul! over here man!” Maka turned around to come face to face with a boy with white hair and lazy, almost cold looking red eyes looking straight at her.  
“Whose this?” He said before reaching up and highfiving blackstar then sitting on top of the desk next to blackstar.   
“Oh this girl here? yeah that's Maka she's the new girl” Black star looked over at me pointing to Soul  
“Hey ,Maka,this is Soul, Soul this is maka, there you are introduced now like go play seven minutes in heaven or some shit”. To her horror Maka felt her face going red, Soul only tweaked his mouth up, like it was painful for him to smile or something. If Blackstar noticed it, he didn't say anything. Blackstar suddenly got up leaving soul and Maka next to each other in a slightly awkward silence.silence. Maka looked up at soul, who was tapping his fingers against his desk in some kind of tune.

“Hey what song is that?” She, then looked away ins shame, he could have been tapping anything, it didn't have to be a song, for all she knew he just liked tapping.

“Oh its just something i've been working on” Maka looked up curiously  
“Is that what you're here for? music?” At her words soul’s eyes hardened and his face grew cold.  
“Yeah” he said simply before turning away from her and staring out the window. Maka looked at him, confused.  
“Um...you okay?” When he didn't answer she just assumed that the conversation was over. She wasn't really good at making good impressions, she just wanted to curl up with a book at the moment, because whatever she had said was obviously troubling this Soul guy and she didn't like troubling people. 

Class passed slowly that day, it was a blur of trying to find new places, having Blackstar, Kid, Tsubaki and Liz and Patty drag her around to different classes and explain to her how lunch worked and such. Even though she had all her core classes with him, Soul didn't talk to, look at her or acknowledge her existence in anyway really despite her attempts at conversation with him. She didn't really care at the moment though, If he wanted to be a jerk he could be a jerk. Maka sighed in relief when she walked into her last class of the day, Art. While she wasnt very good at it she still enjoyed messing around with it. She sat in one of the back desks, and closed her eyes. She was just about drifting off to sleep when she heard a whisper in her ear.  
“Maka, maka.” Maka slowly opened her eyes, coming to her senses, the room around her was blurry so she rubbed them then blinked in the direction that the whisper had come from, and for the second time that day came face to face with Soul.   
“Cute” He said to her, smirking at her disheveled hair and blurry sleep filled eyes. The smirk did not look nice. Maka frowned grumpily before muttering  
“Its not like i meant to fall asleep...It just sort of happened”. Soul rolled his eyes  
“Thats what they all say, anyway that's not what I went through the trouble of waking you up for, the teacher stopped his long-ass speech and now its time to get the easels and paints”. Maka looked around the room, noticing for the first time that people were busily bustling around grabbing materials and such.   
“so,” Soul said turning his lazy red gaze towards her “ you gonna major in art or something? is that why you're here?” Maka shook her head, wondering why he was talking to her now. 

“I’m actually going into scientific engineering, I'm actually not that artistically talented at all” Soul raised an eyebrow,  
“so you're a smart one are you? don't worry well get through the forest that is the art geeks” He said motioning her up and pulling towards the supplies area. 

Maka didn't learn much about soul during art class, as soon as they had started painting he had shoved some ear buds in his ear. Maka sighed and began putting stuff in her bags, then she began her way down the hall. She had about an hour and a half before her next shift at the coffee shop, she was hoping to get in a nap or something, she was still tired from her snooze in Art. Her plans didn't look like they were going to work out what when Blackstar was running full speed towards her.   
“MAKA” he yelled yanking her wrist and making her run with him  
“WHAT THE HELL BLACKSTAR I WAS GONNA TAKE A NAP” she yelled back, to show how yelling could actually do a thing called hurting ears.   
“DON'T CARE!” He shouted back gleefully “YOU HAVE THE SAME SHIFT AS ME SO I CAN GIVE YOU A RIDE, BUT YOU GOTTA SEE THE SHOW”.  
“whats this show?” Maka asked curiously. Blackstar winked at her.  
“You'll find out”  
“was the yelling really necessary?” Blackstar turned around and look dead serious  
“Why but of course”.Maka rolled her eyes.


End file.
